grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Eric Renard
|gender = Male |type = Human |house = House of Kronenberg |house notes = (prince) |relationships = King, father Queen, mother Sean Renard, half-brother Anton Krug, cousin Viktor Albert Wilhelm George Beckendorf, cousin Adalind Schade, sexual relationship Baron Samedi, former co-belligerent |job = |status = Deceased |season2 = X |season3 = X |recurring = X }} Eric Renard is the half-brother of Sean Renard. An influential and powerful Royal, he is fluent in English, speaking with a British accent. He also knows French and appears to reside in a Norman-style castle. Appearances Season 2 Eric is seen approaching a man as he is being tortured. He asks him the names of people in the Resistance. He then gets a phone call from Marnassier. Eric is in bed when Captain Renard calls from Portland to ask if he was involved with sending Marnassier to the United States, chiding him for not being more discreet. Eric responds that "the family" is not as patient as Sean wants them to be. Sean tells Eric that Marnassier is dead and remarks that it doesn't appear he even needs to be concerned about Eric's attempts to kill Nick, judging by the state of Marnassier. Eric meets Adalind Schade at a Viennese opera house with his bodyguards, and they begin a conversation as they know somebody in common: Eric's brother Sean, and they also talk about betrayal. Later, at his Castle, Eric and Adalind strike up conservation, which he reveals to her that Sean is his half-brother, because his father had an affair with a Hexenbiest, and his mother doesn't want a half-Hexenbiest in the family, so Sean and his mother left Europe to escape her wrath. Then they mention Nick Burkhardt, and Eric asks Adalind, how much she knows about the Grimm. Eric talks with Adalind and implies he will be making a trip to Portland to see his brother. Eric is at home starting to make out with Adalind, when he receives a telephone call from his father telling him to go to Portland and meet with Baron Samedi. Eric arrives in Portland by private jet and calls Sean to arrange a meeting in the near future, surprising Sean by his presence in Portland. In his hotel room he receives Baron Samedi and embraces him. In his hotel room, Eric and Baron Samedi talk. Eric asks him if he would show his Cracher-Mortel abilities, which the Baron is happy to display. Eric calls in Lucas and has the Baron spit on him and watches the effects in amazement. He asks if Lucas was in pain, and was excited when the Baron told him it was excruciating. The next day he called Sean and invited him for dinner. When Sean arrived, Eric let Sean pass by his guard, Carter, uncaring if he was armed. While talking with Sean, Eric didn't reveal much of his plans, but quickly led the conversation to Nick, and recounted his successes against the two Reapers, the Mauvais Dentes, and the Nuckelavee, and admitted he was more capable than the family's expected. He also invited Sean back and told him historic things were happening, and there was a spot for him in the family. Sean told him he would "think about it." Later, Eric left to meet up with Baron Samedi who had spit on Nick, and captured him. Eric had the papers prepared to transport him to Europe. Smiling, he paraphrases Hamlet and says "Goodnight, Sweet Grimm" as he closes the coffin. Season 3 He supervises the loading of the coffin containing Nick into Baron Samedi's van then leaves for the airport to return on a different flight. Following the orders of Sean, Eric was murdered by Meisner. The news media reported Eric's death from a car bomb in the vicinity of Vienna. A broadcast referred to him as the Crown Prince of the house of Kronenberg, and a newspaper article as Eric (Kronenberg) Renard. Sean calls Sebastien and asks if the family know anything about his death. He replies that they know nothing. Adalind watches a report of his death on her computer and cries a tear of blood Personality Eric is a calm, sophisticated, cultured, and very ruthless man, so much so that even other royals consider him ruthless and driven. Although he doesn't like crueler methods (or at least claims he doesn't), he is more than willing to use them to achieve his goals. His main care is his family and their position, and is both ambitious and power hungry. Eric is also very intelligent, as well as a highly feared man, even his own half-brother fears him. Eric is highly cunning and his plans are very complicated, so much so that it often leaves his opponents guessing until it's too late. Eric also seems to be something of a patriot and admires his homeland, often bringing up its successes in history. He also implies he's a lover of classical music. Eric has a weakness for beautiful women. Images Eric_Renard Bad Teeth.png The Kiss Eric Renard.png|Eric in "The Kiss". 217-promo7.jpg 217-Eric Renard.png 222-Eric and Baron Samedi promo trailer.png 302-Eric newspaper.png Trivia * Despite having a British accent and speaking French most of the time, he lives in Austria (a German-speaking country), and his family is said to be native to there. Though it's implied that he was educated outside of Austria. Category:Royals Category:Kehrseite-Schlich-Kennen Category:Deceased Characters